


Memento Mori

by Colluctancy, Grimpotato



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colluctancy/pseuds/Colluctancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimpotato/pseuds/Grimpotato
Summary: “There is something sinister, something quite biographical about what I do -- but that part is for me. It’s my personal business. I think there is a lot of romance, melancholy. There’s a sadness to it, but there’s romance in sadness. I suppose I am a very melancholy person.”- Lee Alexander McQueen





	Memento Mori

Dear Jaina Proudmoore:

 

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to work for The New Lordaeron’s Arts and Culture division, UnderCity.

This letter represents our formal offer for the position of Staff Writer, subject to the terms and conditions set forth in this letter. You will report directly to Kael’thas Sunstrider. We are looking forward to the contributions you will make to The New Lordaeron in this role.

 

Job duties and responsibilities:

  * Attend seasonal fashion shows in accordance with editorial assignments
  * Write content with readers’ interests in mind
  * Ensure your pieces are both innovative and engaging
  * Establish contacts and sources for use in future publications
  * Maintain organized notes in written or electronic form
  * Contribute to content idea generation at fortnightly division meetings



 

Your assigned couturiers for the Autumn/Winter season:

  * Amelia Atherton
  * Erin Kelly
  * Lien Farner
  * Sylvanas Windrunner



 

The rest of this letter represents a summary of your compensation package, including competitive salary, healthcare coverage, and other benefits.

If you have any questions about our offer, please let me know.

 

Sincerely,

 

Kael’thas Sunstrider

Fashion Editor, The New Lordaeron


End file.
